To Be Like You
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Amy is tired of chasing after Sonic and she wants him to teach her to be like him. But will Sonic agree or run away?


**Yup, here's another SonAmy short story.  
I don't own them. They belong to SEGA.  
**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The sakura blossom hedgehog has tried to catch up to her blue lover but he was too fast. And whenever she tries to get close to him he runs off, leaving her in the dust.

What Sonic does not know is that she's not asking him to go on a date with her. So what exactly does she want from Sonic?

Amy sighs in defeat and goes to Tails' workshop to cool off from chasing after Sonic.

"He always does this to me again, Tails" she sighs and eats her ice cream from the bowl. The fox kid can see what she's going through and he really wants to cheer her up, but nothing works for her.

"Maybe he's just a little…..shy. Sonic is always…..Sonic" Tails chuckled nervously, sweat drop appeared on his side head. The pink hedgehog sighs again while having her ice cream.

"I don't know, Tails. Maybe he hates me"

"Hate who?" a familiar voice made Amy's ears twitch, she knew who it was and didn't look at the person.

"Nothing, Sonic" Amy said, pushing the melted ice cream in the bowl aside as the blue hedgehog sat next to her, wondering what's wrong.

"Um, I'll leave you two alone. I got to work on the X-Tornado" Tails said, leaving the kitchen as he does his own thing he always does.

"Hey, Ames? What's wrong?" Sonic asked.

Amy sighs and looks at the royal blue hedgehog in the eyes, "Why do you always run, Sonic?"  
"Huh?"  
"Why do you always run away from me?"  
"Uh…..well,…because you always want to…..ask me to…go on a…..date with you…Which I don't want to" Sonic stammered a bit, not to make her extremely angry when he said that.

Amy shook her head, "I wasn't gonna ask you on a date, Sonic. Sheesh"

"Huh? Well…..what is that you want from me?" Sonic asked, fiddling his gloved fingers nervously. If she wasn't asking him about the date then what was it?

"What I want is you to teach me to be like you, Sonic. I just hate being the damsel in distress and I always get kidnapped by Eggman every time. Please, can you teach me to be like you?" she begged by using her cute innocent puppy eyes at her blue hero.

"Why didn't you say so?" Sonic said with a small grin.

"I was but you always keep running whenever I get close to you" Amy glared.

"Oh" Sonic said, forgot that he keeps running away when he didn't give her a chance to talk to him.

"Exactly" Amy crossed her arms.

"Sorry" he chuckled nervously for being an idiot.

The next morning, Sonic wore a baseball cap and a gym whistle necklace. Amy on the other hand wore her sports outfit like she had in Olympic Games.

"All right, Amy Rose. First things first, you need to warm up before I teach you. Now, do 50 push-ups! Starting now!" he blew the whistle loud for Amy to get started.

She gets down on the gym mattress floor and does her push-ups while Sonic counts.

"Don't stop, you're almost there! Keep going!" Sonic said, watching her sweat a bit as she keeps going, stopping to 50. It was now time to do sit ups which she didn't complain about.

She lies down on her back with her arms across her chest as she lifts up her back and shoulders up and then back down.

"…47, 48, 49, 50!" Sonic counted, as Amy stopped to 50 and took a breather, feeling her stomach burn calories or something.

"Feeling the burn, Ames?" Sonic smirked.

"Yup" she smirked back, feeling all the energy flowing through her body. She was now ready to be like him.

"All right. Spin Dash it's like doing a forward roll in gymnastics" Sonic explained, Amy nodded, understanding what he meant.

"So to do a Spin Dash. You curl up into a tight ball, and spin your ball form as fast as you can. Here's how I do it. Watch" Sonic jumps in the air and performs a Spin Dash move, bouncing all over the walls like a pinball while Amy watches him.

After he demonstrates it he then let Amy do it but a little worried if she'll injure herself. The sakura hedgehog memorized the move as she jumped high in the air and curls into a tight pink ball, performing a spin dash.

"Yahooooo!" she spin dashed all over the walls like a pinball for a few seconds before she hurts herself too much.

"Impressive, Amy" Sonic clapped.

"Thanks, Sonikku" she giggled.

Now that Amy learned what it's like to be him by learning the move of Spin Dash.

The Next Day

The sakura hedgehog was taking a nap near the tree underneath the shade. That is until a breeze blew into her face which woke her up from her nap.

"Hiya, Ames" in front of her was Sonic.

"Hi, Sonikku. What's up?" Amy stood up, stretching her arms for a few seconds.

"Well, since I taught you how to spin dash like me. I was wondering if you….." he paused with a blush on his cheeks.

"Yes?" Amy wants him to continue.

"I was wondering if you can….teach me to be like you." Sonic asked, which made the pink hedgehog stunned for 3 seconds as she nodded.

"Sure" Amy giggles.

The End.


End file.
